Baby Steps
by Paint-and-Paper
Summary: When Elizaveta Hedervary finds out she's going to have a baby, She and Her husband, who just so happends to be her childhood friend, find out just how ready they are to raise a child. (Human AU) Constructive criticizism welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me.**

I went to the doctor today. He told me the news I was already expecting. I've been putting it off for too long, only now seeing a doctor. I thought this sickness would pass but I've missed five consecutive work days as of late. I when I finally told my doctor about it I was almost certain he'd made a mistake. He didn't.

I was pretty sure something was up, but to have the test confirm it, I was speechless. I'm beyond ecstatic at the news, but its almost too good to be true. I need to call and tell the soon to be father, Gilbert

"Liz is that you!?" I here him yell from inside our apartment. I open the door to see his huge grin. I kick off my shoes and sit down on the tattered burgundy love seat in the living room. "So what did he say?!" He asks with childlike curiosity. I take a deep breath and explain everything. His smile is threatening to split his face. I sigh " No we are not naming it Gilbert Jr. ..." His smile turns into a pout. "The doctor thinks it will be a little girl." I prop my feet up. "I if we do have a girl I was thinking about naming her Allison." He grabs my hand and smiles. "Allison, huh. That sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me.**

It's been a week since I visited the doctor. Gilbert has been telling everyone about the baby. He hasn't been this excited since the day we got married. As soon as they heard the news Feliciano and Ludwig insisted on visiting us. So tonight, were having them over for dinner. Gil decided to fix us all some of his signature sausage, He insisted on cooking because he doesn't want me to overwork my self. So right now I'm sitting on the couch reading. The doorbell rings and I make my way over to the door. When I open the door Feli greets me with a big hug. He then frantically apologizes afraid he hurt the baby. I assure him the baby's fine and invite them inside. "I'm so happy for you and Gil." Feliciano says smiling, almost on the brink of tears.

Gilbert sets the table and beckons us all to have a seat. He choses the seat next to me, while Feliciano and Ludwig sit next to each other. Dinner was quiet but peaceful. Every once in a while Gil would interlace our fingers and give my hand a loving squeeze. It was nice.

The moment was kind of ruined when Feli, very awkwardly asked us "When did you guys make the baby?" Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at the question and replied " Do think I keep track of each time Liz and I have sex?!" He said while wiping his eyes from laughing so hard. I kicked him from under the table for being so vulgar.

After dinner we sat in the living room. Ludwig very awkwardly congratulated us. He looked at me with a small, but sincere smile. "He's made a lot of mistakes, but you're the best decision my brother's ever made." I smiled, touched, while Feliciano and Gilbert idly chatted.

We said our goodbyes and, as they drove away, I felt my self smiling at what he said. Right now I don't think I could be any happier with my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Today Femke took me out shopping. I'm still barely showing, but it would still be a good idea to buy some maternity clothes. Gil had to pick up Gilbird from the vet and find a crib for the baby. He gave me a peck on the cheek and waved goodbye to my slightly rounder belly. So I pretty much had the day to myself. I hadn't seen Fem-Fem since new year, so I decided to call her and see what she had planned. She dropped by the house and picked me up. " So, how have things been with you two lately?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the road. Things have been pretty good so far minus the occasional morning sickness and Gil freaking out, thinking I'm dying. The cravings have been pretty normal, nothing crazy like some kind of exotic dish, just things like pickles and spicy food. "Good," I say, not going into further detail. "It's been a while since I last saw you," she said.

" I missed you." I smiled. Femke has always been there for me. She was there when Roderich and I cancelled our engagement, and she was there to help me comfort Gilbert when his Uncle Fredrick died. "I missed you too," I replied, hugging her as she parked her car in the store's parking lot.

When we went inside, we came across Mei sorting the dresses in the children's section. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, not expecting to run into her here. "Oh, hey Liz! I got a part time job here!" She replied, her smile turns into a grin. "Need help looking for something?" She asks. " Do you know where the maternity section is?" I ask. "What...Wait, your..." I cut her off before she could finish. "Yes, I'm going to have a baby." Her face lights up. " Wow, I'm so happy for you!" She gushes. "The maternity section's this way!" She says, her smile not leaving her face. We follow her as she leads the way. "Here we are!"she says as we walk into the clothing section we had been looking for.

Nothing really caught my eye, although I did find a cute green dress, and a few nice shirts. Other than that I didn't see anything else I wanted. Right now I just want to go back home and sleep. I pay for my new clothes and say goodbye to Mei. Femke helps me take my bags to the car and we head back to the apartment.

She pulls into parking lot and lets me out. We say our good byes and walk up the stairs to Gilbert and I's apartment. I pulled out the key and let myself in. I couldn't believe it...

The kitchen was a mess. There was flour all over the place, not to mention the chocolate icing that was dripping onto the floor. Gilbert senses my presence almost immediately. He stands up from his current position by the oven. He's covered in flour and icing. "I-I can explain the mess!" he blurts out looking like a child that just got caught doing something they weren't supposed to. He sighs, looking disappointed "I wanted to surprise you with a cake...And someone told me chocolate helps with cramps..." He trails off. I pull him into a hug, getting my clothing dirty in the process. "You're not mad?!" He asks, surprised. "No, just clean up the kitchen and we'll get ourselves cleaned up." I laugh softly, exhausted. I plop down on the couch.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes Gil was carrying me towards the bathroom. He smiles at me and puts me down by the door. We strip off our dirty clothes and sit down in the bath tub. It's barely big enough for one person, but we usually just enjoy each others company after a long day. Gil motions for me to turn around so he can wash my back like he always does when we bathe together. "Did you find a crib?" I ask. "Yeah, Antonio and Francis helped me set it up." He replies. Once he finishes washing my back, I turn around and give him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks." I say. His cheeks turn red, and he looks away. "N-No problem.." He replies, flustered. We finish washing up and Gil wraps us up together in one of our big fluffy towels and walk towards the bedroom. I grab a night gown from the drawer and slip it on while Gil puts on some pants. We climb under the covers and drift of to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was alone in the bed. I could smell breakfast, so I slip out of the bed, and make my way to the kitchen. I could smell the sausage as I sat down at the table. He smiled as he set down the my plate. "Good morning!" He says grinning. I look down at my plate, He cooked the eggs just how I like them. I began eating as Gilbert sat down at the table with me. Neither of us had work today, so it wasn't like either of us were in a hurry. I smile as he reaches over the table and squeezes my hand.

We finish breakfast and sit down on the couch together. Gil flips on the tv, and starts scrolling through the channels. He absent-mindedly strokes my hair. We just laid there and watched tv until we heard a knock on the door. I stay seated while Gil kisses my forehead and gets up to open the door. Waiting outside was Antonio and Francis. Gil welcomed them both with a hug. Antonio walks over and gives me a hug. "Gilbert is gonna be a papa! I can't believe it!" He says with a huge grin on his face. He hugs me, and with a light chuckle I hug him back. "Oh! Before I forget, I brought something for you guys!" I smile as Gil sits next to me on the couch, putting his arm around me as we wait for Antonio to bring us what ever it was he was after. He fumbled with the bag a moment, and then pulled out a little footed onesie with little tomatoes on it. It was adorable! Gil let out a little chuckle, but thanked him. I gave him a wide grin before pulling him into a hug.

Francis congratulated us, and Gave Gil a wink and a thumbs up. We all chatted for a bit. I asked them if they wanted to stay for lunch. They politely declined, Antoinio explaining that he had a date with Lovino, and Francis had to go back to work. They apologized for not being able to stay longer. We said our goodbyes and they departed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's now been two weeks since I found out about the baby. I've been really exhausted lately so I really appreciate how Gil's fixing me breakfast every morning. It's early summer now so we've had all our windows open so we could feel the warm, fresh air. Gilbert was off work today so we were going out for lunch. I put on a cute little green dress with a V-neck and ruffles around the shoulders. Gil opted to wear a navy blue polo shirt and beige shorts. I never heard of the restaurant we were going to but the name sounded Italian.

We arrive at the restaurant in about twenty minutes. As we wait to be seated I notice a familiar face. "Lovino!" I call out, startling him. He looks up from the table he was cleaning and notices me. He frowns at me startling him, but greets me nonetheless. He sighs. "So what are you two doing here?" He asks, lips curving into a soft smile. "Gil has the day off so we came here for lunch." I replied before giving him a quick hug, "How have things been?" I ask. "My brother and I's lazy uncle is out visiting family back in Italy." He frowns. " So he asked us to watch the restaurant for him." He replies. "Oh, um, I'll show you to your table." He says as he leads us to the small table he was just cleaning. We sit down as he goes to take someone else's order.

Once he's out of earshot, Gilbert asks, " Do you think he knows?" "Probably not." I reply." Unless Antonio, or his brother told him." We change subjects when we see Lovino make his way back to our table." So what would you guys like to drink?" He ask. "I'll have a sweet tea." I reply. "I'll settle for soda." Gilbert decides. "We have beer you know..." Lovino points out. " I know, but it wouldn't be fair." Gil replies back. "Why, I thought you two loved beer?" Lovino asks, looking confused and slightly annoyed. "Exactly!" Gil exclaims. Not wanting to continue this stupid argument any longer I but in, " Look what he's trying to say is I can't drink alcohol. " I point out. "Why not?" Lovino asks. " It might hurt the baby." I explain. His face slowly turns red as he processes my statement.  
" Y-Your p-pregnant!?" He shouts. "Yes." I reply, stifling a laugh. "Oh, um, congrats... I guess." He mutters looking away. He leaves to go get our drinks . When comes back with our drinks he managed to regain his composure. I smile as I notice the unmistakeable look of genuine happiness on his face. He quickly reverted back to his old self as he took our orders. Still seeing even him smile at the news made my day.


	6. Chapter 6

I am now one month pregnant. It just so happens that today is the day I've felt the worst so far. His boss would probably let him take the day off, but I'm to prideful to call him. Ever since we were little we have always tried to act tough around each other. When would play together as kids, any time one of us got a bruise or a cut we would show it off and act like it didn't hurt. Breaking a bone was a bit of a different story though, but even then we would still show off the cast.

In middle school it was a little different. We still tried to outdo each other, but I reluctantly had to come to terms with the fact I was a girl. I started to dress different. Gilbert didn't think of me as girl before that so it surprised him.

Everything changed in high school. I remember the day Gilbert came to my house in tears. That was the first time I saw him cry. That was the day his uncle Fredrick died. Gilbert's mother died having him. His father couldn't handle her death and ended up taking his life to years later. Gil was to little to remember much about his parents, so losing them wasn't to hard on him. It was his uncle who raised him and took care of him, so losing him was devastating.

It Not long after we graduated college, Roderich broke our engagement. Gilbert didn't want us to get married in the first place, but he still tried to comfort me. We started dating a couple of years later and not longer after we ended up getting married.

Just then I heard the front door unlock. "Gil, what are you doing back already?" I asked. He looks over at me and replies "I left my wallet here, why do you need something?" I look away and mumble, "No...". He doesn't buy it. "You aren't feeling good are you?" He asks. He looks a little hurt I didn't tell him. " We aren't kids anymore, you don't have to act tough all the time!" He sighs. " Your amazing as is.." he blushes. I pull him down on couch with me, we spend the rest of the day together, after he calls his boss of course.


End file.
